


Bullet to the Heart

by grossnoona



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ????? kinda i guess, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, last two are mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Maybe in another universe, August believed that July and him wouldn’t have to do this sort of thing.Straight out of a Hollywood movie, August would be able to do all of those cheesy romantic scenes without care. No one to stop them. No one to hurt them.Reality isn’t like that, though. Things don’t work out that way.Especially for fools like August.
Relationships: August/July (A3!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bullet to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hallo grossnoona here and im ignoring my work (again)  
> this time, i wrote bad gays being bad gays  
> i was listening to [Jackson Wang's Bullet to the Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZbsCXrBcyA) and I made bad gays basically (do listen to jackson's song tho!! its v good i love him a lot)  
> i am lit playing around bc i dont really know what august and july are like when its just the two of them so heres another attempt except its from august's pov!!  
> can you imagine that!! i actually wrote august pov!! finally!!!  
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

_ Ah. What an unfortunate turn of events. _

Did he expect this? August wonders. Probably. Maybe. He can’t be so sure.

How funny―August being unsure about his own predictions? That’s not the genius the Organization  _ build _ . That’s not the August he was supposed to be. Unsure?  _ The Organization’s August _ isn’t supposed to be like that.  _ The Organization’s August _ should be able to accurately predict every single situation that could happen during a mission, no human error is allowed here. That’s what  _ The Organization’s August _ is supposed to be like. Didn’t they make sure to drill that into his stupid tiny head of his?

Well, yeah, they did. Guess they forgot that no matter how hard they try to modify August, he’s still unforgivably human.

Human error is inevitable. No matter what, August will make a mistake. Somewhere. Somehow. August will be able to make a slip-up in a mission, even if he was  _ extremely careful _ . Due to that, August is willing to accept his punishment without a single protest. He’ll accept the punishment, no matter how severe they can be.

“ _ Even this one? _ ” July asks coldly, pressing his gun deep into the center of August’s back.

_ Yes, even one that is as severe as this. He’ll accept any punishment given to him. _

This is brutal, isn’t it? Of all the people that were executing him, it’s the one that August couldn’t peel his eyes away from. Of course,  _ it had to be July _ . They really are making him suffer now. Though, knowing July, he must’ve wanted to do it anyway. Would it be weird to admit it right now that August had expected this morbidly sweet scene too? Knowing July, he’d shoot August right away out of pure disgust. August would like his blood in his body when July serenades him, thank you very much.

Like a terrible drama play that almost comes off as more of a comedic soap-opera, July jokingly warns August about how he’s just polluting the sea. There’s no use in thinking that throwing December into the sea  _ would save him _ . Wasn’t August supposed to be a genius? Doesn’t he know that anything that gets thrown into the sea will just sink right to the bottom? Don’t make July laugh, August. Only fools will believe that it’ll wash up to shore like a stupid fairytale.

“You’re doubting him too much, my dear,” August sweetly says as July scoffs. Of course, July would doubt him. It only makes sense that July would doubt him. A part of August doubts December’s survival rate too. Though, like this poor soap-opera known as reality, there’s still a chance. August wants to believe in that small chance. Even if it means that August won’t ever see it come to light.

Stop forcing yourself to do this, July. August is aware as much as the other that neither of them want to do this. They can settle it out, August promises. A part of him still wants to believe that July is the same deep down. A part of him still thinks he can hear July’s cries but that’s a figment of his imagination.

“ _ Stop me. Don’t make me do it. Please. August, stop me. _ ”

Oh, how that’s  **_a fucking lie_ ** . That July is gone. August should know that by now. Don’t be so pathetic now.

Who knew such an angelic appearance could hide such a demon? August didn’t expect  _ that kind of outcome _ . Is this really July? August wondered. He’s really curious about that. Did  _ they _ kill his July or was that July all a lie? It wouldn’t hurt to tease death now that he’s in this disaster of a position, right? When has August not teased death terribly, though? He’s practically an expert now. Though, this time, August won’t be able to escape. That’s fine, actually. August is pretty comfortable with this outcome, after all.

He just wants to make this death a little more worthwhile.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” August asks as he turns around to face July. He really is preparing a painless death for himself, huh? A shot to the heart―That’s going to be instantaneous. That’d be a satisfying end for August and July.

July narrows his eyes and his grip is tightened. It must be hard to say no to a face like August’s, right? Just give in already, July. They both know July can’t say no to August, he’s just too soft for him. Even if that pathetic masquerade known as a relationship wasn’t real, July could never really say no to August. August knew that wasn’t a lie. At least, he wants to be believe that wasn’t a lie.

“ _ We weren’t a thing, were we? _ ”

July quirks an eyebrow. It’s kind of funny looking at him when he does that, really. Seems like he doesn’t really care much about their relationship, huh? Well, August was  _ the one _ who started backing away so it makes sense that July has long forgotten about it. Maybe July stopped caring about it. Maybe July asked them to wipe it away, just like everything else on that beautiful face of his. Maybe July thought that August didn’t want a relationship with him so he thought it was a useless thing to keep. Maybe it really was all in August’s head when they used to share kisses in their room late at night. Maybe July saw nothing at all.

“ _ Not now, at least. _ ”

August nods slowly. He gets it. They’re not a thing anymore. August could have seen that, honestly. He just wished he got a different answer instead. He really hoped July said something else. Maybe he was getting too hopeful.

“ _ Maybe we could have been what you wanted, if you just listened to me.” _

There it is. The reason August and July both know why neither of them want to be together. Drop the research or die. Drop something that could help July or  _ just don’t be with July _ . Drop the project August has just poured all of his love into or forget the sole reason why August even started this ridiculous research in the first place. Drop it. Drop it.  _ Just fucking drop it, August _ ―Why can’t you understand such simple instructions?

Why can you never understand simple instructions? August doesn’t know, to be honest. It’s laughable. He can’t find the answer to that. He’s supposed to be a genius. He’s supposed to have all of the answers. For some odd reason, he doesn’t have the answer to those connecting to July.

“ _ Why did I have to love you? _ ” August looks at July with a tired expression. He hates this. He hates this so much.

July calls it a shame that August loved him but never followed his requests properly. This is a pretty pathetic way of avoiding death if that’s what August is trying to do. August isn’t. He just―He just wished he understood why he had to love July. It’s honestly hard to find a reason to why August had to fall in love with such a pathetic empty shell of a person.

“ _ I did everything I could to love you and yet, you tell me to do things that’ll hurt me instead―Why do you do that, July? _ ”

July tells him that it’s for his own good. July is trying to save August. Don’t be childish even in dire situations, August. August is the one who wants to leave. August is the one who wants to get away from everyone. August is the one who lied to everyone. Don’t act like July is the one who messed up―It was August who wished this situation upon himself.

Is that so? August is the one who messed up, huh? That’s not surprising. That’s not surprising at all.

“ _ You don’t love me at all, huh? You’re so mean. _ ”

July gives him a really mean look. ‘ _ I’m awful? Look at yourself, _ ’ is what is scribbled all over his face. He’s unsatisfied with August. He’s bored of August. He wants to get rid of him. Like a useless beaten up toy, July finds that August can no longer fulfill his wishes anymore. This is truly morbid. For a minute, August wonders if he really did fulfill any of July’s wishes. Probably not. The look on July’s face clearly indicates that August failed every single wish. 

“ _ I don’t love you anymore. _ ”

_ Ah _ . July really knows how to hit the sore spot. August kind of wants to cry right now. He wants to cry so bad but all he can muster right now is laughter. He laughs brightly as he looks at July. Of course, July doesn’t love August anymore. Though, he wonders if that  _ anymore _ tag is necessary. Maybe July is trying to comfort August that there was a moment where July was in love with August, maybe it wasn’t a big one but it was still a moment.

**_1_ **

“Is that so? I’m glad that even you can’t ignore my charms.”

Just for a minute. August wants to pretend that things didn’t have to turn out this way. He lures July into a small banter. Just for a minute. Please, July. Talk to him, just like how they always used to.

**_2_ **

“Don’t act like you’re all that―There are probably tons of other better looking men out there.”

July agrees to it. He takes August’s weird conversational bait. For a minute, August can’t feel the gun that’s pressed into his chest. All he could hear was July's voice as he rambles about August’s confidence in his looks and all he could feel was July's cold hands pushing August’s fringe to the side. They’re back at the hideout.  _ Their hideout _ . A place where no one else could find except them.

**_3_ **

“Tell April that I’m sorry,” August begs July to deliver such a message. Maybe July was right. Maybe all August did was drown his own kid. He killed his own kid. He killed December. He fucked up. He fucked up. He fucked up all over again. This time, he’s got blood on his hands. It’s not the blood he can simply wash off.

_ He killed December and is abandoning April. Had he learnt nothing from their pasts? _

**_4_ **

July nods softly. He promises to relay the message.

What is August doing? Doesn’t he know that July will just end up twisting that message? Maybe August was down to his last leg. He wants someone― _ anyone _ ―to tell April that August is sorry. August is terrible. August can’t take care of April anymore. August killed December. August is heartless. August didn’t do the right things like April and December always believed that August would do. August destroyed it. August destroyed his family and he’s practically sending his own killer to go kill his last sign of hope. 

What kind of bastard is he? August doesn’t know anymore.

**_5_ **

“ _ I still love you, _ ” August suddenly admits. He’s still in love with July. He just wants to say that. It’s not a diversion, in hopes that July won’t kill him. He just wants to say that he’s still in love with the other. He really does love July. He really does.

That’s it. August doesn’t expect anything else. He knows he won’t be able to escape. That’s why he’s saying it right now.

**_6_ **

_ Bang. _

“I lied.”

August’s body lies still as July stares at the bleeding scar on August’s chest. For someone who talks about how ugly death is, he’s surprisingly beautiful at death. August might foolishly praise himself if August could hear July say that. Ridiculous as always.

A part of July wails. It’s tiring to hear this part of July cry.

  
“ _ I love you too. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> this surprisingly took a while to write and thats mainly bc ive just been doing lots of other stuff outside of writing so kjndsnksjdd  
> i hope you had fun!!!  
> i had fun!!  
> i might check and see for any mistakes later lmao idk  
> thank you for reading!  
> (if you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
